Flash
by sKyLaR KnIgHt
Summary: A flash of different GaaHina moments. This is a shuffle fic and events aren't related to each other.


A/N: I had a bit of writer's block and did a GaaHina Shuffle to get it out of my system. Please Enjoi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

0—Flash—0

**Undone (All That Remains)**

It was sometimes hard to keep him tamed when she was so close. So close that he could smell the subtle hints of lavender and rosemary that seemed to be a natural scent. He closed his eyes as she brushed past him casually, as if she had no idea of what she was making him go through by simply being in the same room. She _had _to. She was a Hyuuga after all. Weren't their observation skills supposed to be superior to all?

They were currently inside of an indoor garden that he had installed just for her. It wouldn't make up for the harsh way he greeted her to his village, nor did he intend for this to make her think she owed him. This was simply a present given from one friend to another. No matter how much the male in this relationship craved the touch of the female.

Sabaku no Gaara's eyes were glued to the female, somehow feeling like a voyeur as her lavender tinted eyes slid shut in bliss as she raised a bloom to her nose, inhaling gently.

"Gaara-kun." The pearl-like hues flickered open a few moments later, and suddenly she was giving him that smile. The one that he loved the most. It wasn't shown often, for no matter how nice Hyuuga Hinata may have been, she would never simply hand out her dimpled smile. "Arigato. This is like a dream." She glided over to him with the grace he's seen only in dignified nobles, and stood up on the tips of her toes and pressing a warm kiss to his pale flesh.

That was it. The cocoon that he kept wrapped around him firmly to keep people out had come undone, and somehow, he couldn't bring himself to mind as long as it was her.

**The Actress (Secret and Whisper)**

His seafoam eyes scrutinized her every move from across the room, a smirk tilting up at his lips. She was a very good actress, the Hyuuga girl. How she would give out her 'cheerful' advice and smiles as if she actually believed in what she was saying. It didn't seem to occur to everyone else that the smiles never quite reached her eyes, nor would she laugh as she used to.

Hyuuga Hinata and he have been in the same class since they were in the second grade, so he has always been there, observing her transformation firsthand. She was so timid, seemingly unable to tell anyone 'no'. Now she was able to manipulate everyone as she willed it, after ten years of practice, it was no surprise that she was a genius at presenting herself as the to-go-to girl. However, he could see the loneliness in her eyes. She wanted desperately for someone to understand.

The smirk remained on his face. He understood, but he would do nothing. After all, an actress was always supposed to be worshipped from afar. He would continue to watch until it was all over. For he was no actor. He didn't see the point in being someone he didn't want to be. The only role he played was what fate had given him.

**Love Addict (Family Force 5)**

He stepped into the medical ward of Konoha, walking straight up to Haruno Sakura and grabbing by her arm. "There's something wrong with me Haruno."

A bit taken aback from the sudden appearance of Naruto's friend and Kazekage, she stared at him with raised brows. "What is wrong with you?"

A scowl met his face. "If I knew what it was, what would I need you for?"

"Give me your symptoms."

He moved over to the chairs and sat himself down with a sigh. "It's really weird. It only happens whenever I'm around my guide, the Hyuuga girl."

Sakura's brows pinched together. "Well, what happens?"

"When I'm near her, my cheeks burn as if I've been in the sun for too long. My stomach feels awkward as if I'm getting ready to throw up and this weird block seems to form in my throat, keeping me from carrying out a conversation." He reported grimly. His eyes rolled up to the female, glaring immediately when he saw that she was laughing. **Laughing!** "What's your problem girl?" He snarled.

She glanced up at him before bursting out into laughter once again. "Heh, heh. I can't tell you Kazekage-sama. That's just something that you'll have to figure out on your own." She began to walk away, chuckling something to herself, saying something like, "That's innocence for you."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"Kazekage-sama." A soft voice called from behind him, drawing his attention.

Speak of the devil… "Hyuuga-san." He felt the symptoms go off when she smiled widely at him. _Damn Haruno. She should get fired. She isn't much of a medic Nin…_ He thought before reluctantly following the female who he surprisingly didn't mind too much. He didn't care if it was really her who was giving him these unusual symptoms. He'd stay with her if it were just to hear that giggle and see that smile.

**Paper Planes (M.I.A.)**

It was an unusual feeling… Gaara's eyes rolled over to Temari who sat on a beanbag chair, laughing to herself as she ran her fingers through her blonde tresses in wonder. He couldn't help but feel like laughing too at how ridiculous everything seemed now. He then looked over to Hinata, who unlike his two siblings looked uneasy.

He and his girlfriend had been hanging out in the living room when all of a sudden Kankuro invited them to try a new plant they discovered at the edge of the land of fire. Surprisingly you were to mash it up and then light it up. The redhead wasn't sure if he liked it or not. At first, the smoke made him feel slightly nauseous and it smelled pretty bad, but the longer he kept at it, the sillier things started to seem and the less he cared.

"G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked with her nose pinched. "I'm a-afraid that I'm going to have to leave. T-This smell seems to be getting to me and making my senses muddled."

The corner of his brain stirred. She was right. This wasn't something for any shinobi or kunoichi to use. It could be used to disorient senses and could distract guards and be used for infiltration. He climbed to his feet. "Ban this plant in Suna." He ordered to his siblings who were pointedly ignoring him while he clasped his girlfriend's hand and exited the room. No more of that. He couldn't afford to be disoriented. As Kazekage, he would never inhale that smoke again! 

**Stitches (Haste the Day)**

"Hyuuga…Why torment yourself so by staying here?" Gaara asked, his eyes studying her hunched over figure who was staring at her reflection in the lake's water. "It's quite obvious that no one cares about you here." He wouldn't sugarcoat anything just to make her feel better, no matter how he felt about her. She needed to hear the truth from someone, and since nobody else would, the task fell onto him.

She flinched. She was obviously in denial. "T-That is…" She trailed off, her fingers brushing the surface of the liquid, distorting her image.

He waited. There were no other words shared between the two of them for the rest of the night.

0—0

She was there again the next day, her injuries more severe than the previous evening.

He sighed as he watched her clean her wounds and wash off the blood that stained her pure skin. He wouldn't say anything for now. He would tell her when she was close to her breaking point. It wasn't as if she'd believe him now. She still had room to hope it seemed.

0—0

How a father could treat a person as sweet and kind as Hinata that badly, Gaara didn't know. What he did know, however, was that it was time. She had broken down and clutched onto him for dear life, as if he were a life vest keeping her from drowning to death in her sorrow. So as he held her, he opened his mouth and said the five words that he's been dying to get off of his chest. "You're worth more than this." He whispered before pressing a kiss to her temple.

She whimpered softly and pressed herself deeper into the folds of his warm arms.

_She'll come with me. I won't ever let her return to that hellhole again._ He thought, before lifting her up and disappearing into the night with a flash of speed. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Not again.

0—Flash/End—0

A/N: I just want everybody to know that I personally don't support the smoking of weed; however, I do have some friends that…indulge themselves, so I understand that some people do. No flames please. I do not support it! Thanx for reading!


End file.
